Blindsided
by cayt-lynne
Summary: The first time Sam met Jessica, he knew that she was special.
1. First Meeting

**Chapter One: First Meeting**

"Sam!" The shout could barely be heard over the pounding of the music and the shouts, screams, and laughter of the crowd. Sam hadn't gone to many parties since arriving at Stanford, but his buddy Brady had talked him into it tonight.

"Sam!"

He turned in a circle, looking for Brady in the crowd. Being taller than the majority of the people around him, Sam spotted Brady fairly quickly. He was leading a short, blond woman towards Sam. Sam rolled his eyes. Brady was a notorious lady's man and he was forever trying to set Sam up with women he thought were "totally Sam's type". But as the two approached and Sam got a better look at her, he had to admit to himself that Brady wasn't actually that far off this time. Sure, she was short, but her blond hair was wavy and her body was curvy. She was smiling, and it was genuine and cute. Sam couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Sam!" Brady yelled in his ear. "This is Jessica."

Sam smiled at her and extended his hand to shake hers. "I'm Sam. Sam Winchester."

She smiled up at him. "Jessica Moore. Call me Jess."

"Alright…Jess."

Within seconds, Brady had disappeared into the crowd, leaving Sam and Jessica staring at each other awkwardly. Sam shifted. Jessica looked away for a moment. Suddenly, Sam was handing her a drink. The influence of the alcohol made Sam start to loosen up and he saw Jess doing the same. He smiled at her and watched as she smiled that cute little smile back. But the next moment, she was shoved from behind as the crowd gave a huge roar. She went flying towards Sam, her drink spilling all over Sam's shirt and drenching his hair in the warm liquid. His reflexes meant that he caught her in time before she smacked face first into his chest.

"Jess, Jess, are you okay?" He spoke in a low voice but directly in her ear so that she could clearly hear him. She looked up at him, taking in his wet hair and soaking shirt.

"Oh, Sam, I'm so sorry!"

"What? Oh no, don't worry about it, I'll live." He smiled down at her. She looked up at him, smiling slightly, and grabbed a napkin so that she could dab at his shirt and hair. Sam took her hand gently and led her into another, quieter room.

"I'm so sorry, Sam."

He met her wide, concerned gaze and smiled, a real smile. Jess saw it and smiled back, obviously relaxing.

"You know, if it's alright with you, Sam, I think I'll just stay with you for the rest of the night."

"Sounds good to me."

Later that night, Brady burst into Sam's dorm room, obviously drunk and in an extremely good mood.

"Sam, did I do good or what?"

"Yeah, man," Sam chuckled.

"So, uh…you guys…you know?"

"Hook up? No man. I just met her!" Sam rolled his eyes, some-what amused, but also a little impatient with Brady's flippant disregard and disrespect for Jessica. And women in general.

"So?" Brady sounded confused.

"So, she's special. I don't want to just hook up and move on."

"Ooooooh. You like her," Brady singsong-ed.

"So what if I do?"

"You gonna call her?"

"I think so."

*_beeeeep_* "Hey, uh, Jessica? This is Sam Winchester calling. Listen, we met the other night at a party. My friend Brady introduced us. You spilled beer on me. Anyway…I was wondering if you'd like to go get coffee with me sometime. Uh, give me a call back."


	2. First Kiss

**Chapter Two: First Kiss**

*_beeeeep_* "Hey, Sam, it's Jess. Listen, I had a really good time on our date on Friday. I was wondering if you' like to go out tomorrow night? My friend's band is playing at a coffee shop downtown and I promised I'd go, but it would be a lot more fun if you were there too. Anyway, let me know, 'kay?"

Sam and Jessica continued dating for the next two months. Their relationship was fun, casual and not extremely stressful, which was just fine with Sam. They kept it innocent, not wanting to rush into anything. Sam hadn't even kissed her yet, not that he hadn't thought about it. This was his chance to have a normal life, to fall in love, to do something right. So he wanted all of their firsts to be special.

Sam took Jessica to a spot he had found while he was out running. It was a small hidden garden in the middle of downtown, surrounded by tall buildings and sheltered from the outside world by one lark oak tree and blocked off by an old wrought iron fence. When he had explored the inside, he found that the cold cement walls surrounding it were covered in ivy that was so thick you couldn't even see the stone. It was full of different flowers what crept up on a small gravel path that wound in a circle around the tree. And in one corner, there was a small stone bench. This, Sam decided, was the perfect place.

"Oh, Sam," Jess breathed when she saw the small, green world that Sam had brought them to. She was so busy staring around at the delicate flowers and creeping ivy that she didn't see Sam fidgeting nervously. "Sam, this is beautiful. How did you find this place?"

"When I was running…" he said absently. Jess realized that he was distracted and caught his eye.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing," he quickly assured her. "I just…I wanna show you something over here."

"Alright…"

He pulled her farther in, towards the little bench. The deeper they went into the garden, the more muffled the sounds of the city became, until it was almost as if they weren't there at all, but in a quiet suburb or country garden. It was comforting.

"Sam, what is it?" Jess asked as he pulled her down next to him.

"Jess…I want to talk about something with you. About…us."

"Oh, ok." She looked apprehensive and maybe a little bit disappointed. Sam realized what that must have sounded like.

"No, no, it's nothing bad. Jess, look at me." He waited until she met his gaze. "I really, really like you. And I didn't think I would ever have anything like what we have together. I just want you to know how important you are to me."

Jess smiled and started to say something, but was cut off when Sam's lips were suddenly pressed against hers. She melted under his touch. Her lips were soft and eager, yet still gentle. Sam felt a flash of…_something_ when she didn't hesitate or pull away. After a moment, Sam pulled back so that he could search her face. He smiled at her and a gentle smile bloomed across her own lips before they both leaned forward again.


	3. First 'I Love You'

**Chapter Three: First 'I Love You'**

Almost exactly one year after their first kiss, Sam had met Jessica's parents, they had moved into an apartment together, and Sam had started to realize something. It was something huge and new, and completely unexpected. He loved her. And he was beginning to think that maybe she loved him too. But there was only one way to know for sure.

One night, they were lying on a hill outside of town, staring up at the stars. Their fingers were intertwined and they could feel the softness of the blanket beneath them under their bare feet. Sam pointed out all of the constellations that Dean had taught him, enjoying the small smile that Jess was giving him. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. She was so beautiful. It was hard to believe that she had chosen Sam. Sam the freak, the kid who never had any friends, the guy who never got to have anything normal in his life. And now he had Jess.

It slipped out. In between Orion and Cassiopeia. He didn't even hesitate, didn't falter, didn't even stutter. It was out there, in the open, but he just kept going, naming every other constellation and hoping to God that Jessica hadn't heard him. Those hopes were dashed when she suddenly gasped and pushed herself up on one elbow to stare down at him. He just kept listing off constellations until she interrupted.

"Sam!"

"What?"

"Did you just…between _constellations_…did you say?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you just say you love me?"

"Um, yes?" he tried to avoid her gaze for as long as possible. Jess didn't say anything for so long, he started to fidget. He pushed himself up to a sitting position and spoke to the sky.

"Look, just forget I said anything."

"Sam…"

He turned to see silent tears streaming down her face. he reached over and pulled her into his arms. "Hey, hey, hey, I'm sorry, okay? I won't say it again, just-"

"What?!" she pushed away from him. "Say it, Sam. Say it again."

"I…love you?"

Jess suddenly lunged forward and pressed her lips to his. He could feel the tears still leaking from under her eyelashes and splashing against his cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" he asked, pulling back.

"I never thought…" she said between peppering his face with more kisses, "…I could be this happy…"

Sam laughed and kissed her back, thanking the stars for witnessing this one moment of perfection and happiness.


	4. First Goodbye

**Chapter Four: First Goodbye**

Sam and Jessica had been together for almost a year when she started asking questions about his family. At first, Sam was able to get by with the excuse that they travelled a lot. Then that they didn't get along. He had said repeatedly that he didn't want to talk about it, but Jess kept pushing, kept asking about the father and brother that she had never met. Finally, Sam had had enough. He wasn't the time to usually lash out, but the sensitive subject of his family being brought up had frayed his nerves and done a disappearing act on his patience.

"I said I don't want to talk about it, Jess!"

She recoiled slightly at the snap in his words, but started in again almost right away.

"Why not, Sam? What's so bad about them? Or is it me? Is that why you wont introduce me?"

Sam groaned and rolled his eyes. "It's not like that."

"Then what is it?"

"It's…they're…I just don't want you around them!" he burst out, frustrated that he couldn't explain, couldn't reveal his past to her, but he wouldn't put her in danger like that. And…he didn't want her to think less of him.

"Sam, if you won't even introduce me to your family…" Jess started but then changed her mind. "I love you, Sam, but this is ridiculous."

"What?" he asked, confused by her change in tone.

"I think…we should take a break." Jess's whisper was sad, but firm.

"Jess," Sam said desperately. "Why?"

"Because I don't know what I am to you!" she shouted at him suddenly. "And honestly, I know nothing about your past."

"Jess…"

"Goodbye, Sam." And then she had left, turned and strode out of the apartment. Sam didn't move. He was in shock,

What had just happened? Somehow, even here, hunting had just ruined his life again. He stared down at his hands. They were scored with various scars that he had gotten over the years of hunting monsters. Maybe Dean had been right. Once you were in, you were in. There was no way out. Dean. Sam raised his head and looked around for his phone. He could call Dean. He was sure that his brother would talk to him. Maybe even let him come back for a while. It was obvious that there was nothing for him here. But what if there was a chance that Jess would come back? Sam decided to wait a day, and then he would call Dean.

His dreams that night were full of dark streets lit by old yellow streetlamps, slamming doors, and the bounce of a duffle bag against his back. And over it all, there was a whisper on loop:

"There's no way out. There's no way out. There's no way out."

Sam sat straight up in bed, panting. He hadn't dreamed about the night he left his family for a few years. It was always painful. Looking around, he saw that there was a person lying next to him in his bed. Jess's blond hair spilled across her pillow and she was curled in a tight little ball. But her eyes were open and she was watching him with a mixture of love, hurt and concern in her eyes. She sat up and looked at him.

"Sam…"

"You came back."

"Shh, let me say this. If I can't meet your family, that's okay. You're trying to protect me from something, I know. It feels like there's a door between us that only you can open. I just wish you'd open up to me a little more."

"Jess, it's not that i don't want to, because I do. I just...it wasn't encouraged when I was growing up. I was taught that I should keep my emotions under wraps."

Jess leaned forward and pressed a light kiss to his cheek. "And look at that. You've just opened the door a little."

Sam smiled and pulled her in for a proper kiss, only pulled back to search her eyes when he asked, "You'll stay?"

"I'll stay."


End file.
